thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dena
A guest contributor on Still Gaming, Dena is the host of her own show on YouTube. She's the wife of Lee Davidge and her show, Game Den is about playing games she remembered growing up and is from California. Aside from her video production, Dena has worked for a small video game developing company several years ago where she learned how to do CG stuff on the job. She also likes doing Let's Plays. She's also an artist and has been working on a concept for a comic book, off and on, for a year. She also has another quick review show on Youtube called Pixels As Big As Cats, which are just quick reviews of Atari 2600 games. Dena created the Game Den because while she enjoyed doing "guest reviews" for Still Gaming, she wanted to try a slightly different format (ie: not really reviews, but more in-depth coverage of games), so she branched off to do her own show. She wanted to bring something to the table that was new and original since the Internet was full of other review shows. Dena later came up with the idea of really putting her art skills to good use and had every opening sequence be a mimic of whatever game that episode is about, but featuring the cat mascot. Specials *Thanksgiving Day Card from Dena (11/25/09) *April's Fools Video: Pixels as Big as Cats! - E.T. (4/2/10) *Dena's Vlog 10/2010 (10/8/10) *Commentary: Still Gaming - Panzer Dragoon Saga (5/27/11) *Commentary: Still Gaming - Alien Crush & Lost World: Jurassic Park (8/31/11) *Commentary: Still Gaming - Adventure (5/25/12) *Commentary: Game Den - Golden Axe (9/28/12) *Casting Call! Silent Ponyville Audio Drama (1/30/13) *Commentary: Game Den - Thrill Kill (4/30/13) *Dena's Vlog 8-16-13 (Q&A) (8/16/13) *Dena's Vlog Q & A (11/29/13) *Dena's Vlog Q&A 3/2014 (3/24/14) *Commentary: GD Abadox (7/28/14) *An important message from Dena (11/22/14) *An important message from Dena, Part 2 (1/10/15) *MLP Vlogs - Friendship is Magic (1/24/15) *Support Dena on Patreon! (2/22/15) *MLP Vlogs - The Ticket Master (6/20/15) *MLP Vlogs - Applebuck Season (6/27/15) *Final Casting Call - Silent Ponyville (7/4/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - The End (7/11/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Future Echoes (7/18/15) *MLP Vlogs - Griffon the Brush-Off (7/25/15) *MLP Vlogs - Boast Busters (8/1/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Balance of Power (8/8/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Waiting For God (8/15/15) *MLP Vlogs - Dragonshy (9/5/15) *MLP Vlogs - Look Before You Sleep (9/26/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Confidence and Paranoia (10/3/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Me2 (10/10/15) *MLP Vlogs - Bridle Gossip (11/7/15) *MLP Vlogs - Swarm of the Century (11/14/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Kryten (11/21/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Better Than Life (11/28/15) *MLP Vlogs - Winter Wrap Up (12/5/15) *MLP Vlogs - Call of the Cutie (12/12/15) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Thanks for the Memory (1/2/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Stasis Leak (1/9/16) *MLP Vlogs - Fall Weather Friends (1/30/16) *MLP Vlogs - Suited For Success (2/6/16) *Vlog - #WTFU (2/29/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Queeg (3/5/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Parallel Universe (3/12/16) *MLP Vlogs - Feeling Pinkie Keen (3/19/16) *MLP Vlogs - Sonic Rainboom (3/26/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Sdrawkcab (Backwards) (4/2/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Marooned (4/9/16) *MLP Vlogs - Stare Master (5/7/16) *MLP Vlogs - The Show Stoppers (5/14/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Polymorph (5/21/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Body Swap (5/28/16) *MLP Vlogs - A Dog and Pony Show (6/4/16) *MLP Vlogs - Green Isn't Your Color (6/11/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Timeslides (7/2/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - The Last Day (7/9/16) *MLP Vlogs - Over a Barrel (7/16/16) *MLP Vlogs - A Bird in the Hoof (7/23/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Camille (7/30/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - DNA (8/6/16) *MLP Vlogs - Cutie Mark Chronicles (8/13/16) *MLP Vlogs - Owl's Well That Ends Well (8/20/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Justice (8/27/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - White Hole (9/17/16) *MLP Vlogs/Editorial - Party of One and Grimdark Fanfiction (9/24/16) *MLP Vlogs - The Best Night Ever (10/2/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Dimension Jump (10/8/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Meltdown (10/15/16) *MLP Vlogs - Return to Harmony (11/5/16) *MLP Vlogs - Lesson Zero (11/12/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Holoship (11/19/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - The Inquisitor (11/26/16) *MLP Vlogs - Luna Eclipsed (12/3/16) *MLP Vlogs - Sisterhooves Social (12/10/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Terrorform (12/31/16) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Quarantine (1/7/17) *MLP Vlogs - The Cutie Pox (1/14/17) *MLP Vlogs - May the Best Pet Win (1/21/17) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Demons and Angels (1/28/17) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Back to Reality (2/4/17) *MLP Vlogs - The Mysterious Mare Do Well (2/11/17) *MLP Vlogs - Sweet and Elite (3/4/17) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Red Dwarf USA (3/10/17) *MLP Vlogs - Secret to my Excess (3/18/17) *MLP Vlogs - Hearth's Warming Eve (3/25/17) *Spotlight - The Cat: Introduction (4/1/17) *MLP Vlogs - Family Appreciation Day (4/8/17) *Spotlight - The Cat: Part 2 (4/15/17) *MLP Vlogs - Baby Cakes (4/22/17) *Spotlight - The Cat: Part 3 (4/29/17) *MLP Vlogs - The Last Roundup and Derpygate (5/6/17) *Spotlight - The Cat: Part 4 (5/13/17) *MLP Vlogs - The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (5/20/17) *MLP Vlogs - Read It and Weep (5/27/17) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Psirens (6/3/17) *Red Dwarf Vlogs - Legion (6/10/17) *MLP Vlogs - Heart and Hooves Day (6/17/17) Other Appearances Dena has also worked together with Phelous on his FearDotCom review starring as the demon woman. Links *Dena at Channel Awesome *Dena's YouTube Channel *Dena's DeviantArt page *Dena's Blog. *Dena on Patreon Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Former Contributor